


After the Blizzards

by StephanieRitaClark (StephirothWasTaken), StephirothWasTaken



Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead People, Death, Dystopian, Flash Fic, Frozen People, Gen, Hypothermia, Whumptober 2020, frostpunk-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephanieRitaClark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Jack stumbles across another frozen body.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949482
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	After the Blizzards

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure this one counts either.

Jack wondered when stumbling across frozen bodies had stopped being shocking. He saw them every couple of weeks. Someone would venture into the blizzard, a near permanent part of their lives now, and they would miss an outpost that the military erected to prevent people from freezing to death.

Then, they would freeze to death before reaching the next.

This unfortunate soul had tried to make a campfire. They had hidden under a pile of scrap metal and gathered up some wood, and Jack assumed their fingers had stopped cooperating by the time they had pulled out the lighter fluid and the flint and steel.

Shaking his head beneath the many layers of clothing, Jack reached under the poor soul’s frozen coat, and he found their dog tags.

He made note of their information, speaking into a microphone embedded into this collar, and then he looted what resources he could find on their body, vowing to make sure someone knew their loved one had passed away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day twenty-one of Whumptober2020! I didn't expect this one to be so short either. Not did I expect to have fics about "Jack and Jill" so close together.
> 
> I am also posting these on [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com/post/630815305413902336/whumptober-2020-masterlist) and [tapas](https://tapas.io/series/In-Unsafe-Hands).
> 
> These prompts will also be used in a full-length novel that I am writing as well. It will have some nasty eldrich stuff that I'm excited to write about. You can stay up to date on that by signing up to my newsletter, which will also allow you to have a free short story called "Witch."  
> [Click here for the newsletter.](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com/sign-up/)


End file.
